


Nephew of a Snake

by leafmon1995



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafmon1995/pseuds/leafmon1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken is a pureblood, raised by muggles, wizard and is the nephew of Severus Snape. After spending a week at Hogwarts, Ken wonders if leaving his old life was a good idea at all. Strange things are happening at Hogwarts, as if Ken doesn't need more stress. If new surroundings, homesickness, crazy students, and teachers weren't bad enough; now he has to deal with a boy named Harry Potter and the chaos that seems to follow him. [Ken/Ron] [AU Digimon] [Digimon/Harry Potter Crossover]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Harry Potter. Peace ;)
> 
> "Blah" = talking English
> 
> "Blah(italics)" = talking Japanese
> 
> Blah(italics) = thought
> 
> Blah(bold) = texting or email

Ken sighs as he leaves the library to go back to his dorm. He was glad his study session with a girl named Hermione was over. The two were in the same class and there was just something about her that put him at ease. Sure she was a Gryffindor while he was a Hufflepuff, but that didn't seem to matter though. He enjoyed her company and was glad they were able to talk about things that he couldn't tell anyone.

A faint smile crossed his lips as he thought about the discussion they had mere minutes ago. It was nice to talk to someone who doesn't see you as a freak of nature or as a walking textbook. A sad smile crossed his features as he wondered if leaving Japan and his friends was a good idea. His friends encouraged him to attend Hogwarts. They weren't as resentful and ignorant as most people are, especially his parents who were a bit skeptical, but understand when it came to magic.

Ken sighed again as he thought about them and his  _gifts._ Ever since he was little Ken knew he wasn't normal. Ever since he was five Ken was able to commentate with animals, maybe even before than. He remembered talking to a bird when he was about six. It was hurt and somehow he was able to heal it.

Ken sighed sadly when he remembered what happened after that. He brother came into the room and saw him. For some reason his brother struck him and told him to him not to that again. Ken never found out why he did that, still doesn't. It was heartbreaking when his brother struck him every time he said hello to a mice or to a small bird. This happened everyday until one day his parents came in and witnessed his brother's harsh treatment. Ken couldn't remember much of that day thankfully. All he really remembered was that his parents were angry and grounded him. Ken couldn't remember the fight either but he did remember that his brother told his parents about his abilities.

Ken was so frightened that his parents would hit him too, but they didn't. Surprisingly, they just sat him, after he was cleaned up, ate and slept, and asked about these abilities that he have. For some reason his parents were relieved for some reason after they coaxed him soft to tell them. His parents didn't really believe in magic, but they did believe that some people are so special that they have gifts given to them by god. After that day his brother still went after him but it was less due to the fact that his parents were always around.

When he was about eight Ken got sucked into the digital world. Ken remembered when Wormmon just seemed to know that he was different from Ryo and Ken proved him right. Ken healed him one day when they fought a pretty strong digimon. Wormmon was awestruck and asked how he did it. Ken wasn't sure and told him that. Wormmon thought it was probably because he was special.

Ken was afraid of what might happen if Ryo found out so he never showed him until Ryo got hurt pretty badly and Ken had to heal him when there was no other form of help in the desert. The weird part was that Ryo was more surprised than angry. In fact he asked how Ken was able to do that and why he was hiding it this whole time. Ryo was angry when Ken mentioned the things this brother did. After that Ryo became even more protective of him. It made Ken smile to have someone by his side. Ryo always treated him like his own little brother, despite him not having one. However, Ken knew Ryo would be a great older brother if he ever got a younger brother or sister.

Ken smiles softly as he hears Minomon sleeping in his bag. As soon as he got to this school Ken had felt uneasy. Minomon insisted that he wanted to go with him, so he did. That almost ended disasters for him. Every student had either an owl, rat, or cat with him or her, yet the teachers kept attacking him when he had Minomon. Minomon pretended to be a stuff animal like he always did. Ken didn't understand why the teachers kept going after him.

Ken sighs again wonder again why he didn't decline coming here. He felt safer and probably better off in Japan then in Great Britain. Though his friends suggested otherwise. Koushiro, Hikari, and Miyako said it was one of the best magic schools in the world. Taichi and Yamato mentioned something about brooms and some of their old friends being there. Cody really didn't have an opinion on it, while Daisuke and Takeru were just plain excited. Daisuke and Takeru were going to Hogwarts too, but ended up in a different house. Both Daisuke and Takeru ended up in Gryffindor with Harry Potter. Ken wished he could at least have more time with them than one class. They all had the same classes but at different times or days. The only real friend that Ken has is Hermione.

Ken was so entranced in his thought that he didn't see anyone walking in front of him until he crashed into that person. Ken groaned when he hit the ground and froze when he saw that he ran into none other than his uncle Professor Severus Snape. Ken flushed and mumbled apologies both in English and Japanese. Severus waves his apologies away and simply asked if he was okay. Ken nodded slightly.

Severus frowned when he noticed how tense Ken was. "Ken, what's wrong?" Ken looks at him, unsure what to say.

" _Ken-chan?"_  Severus stares at his nephew as he pales and panics when the larva creature, which was acting like a stuff animal during class all week, that he carries around comes out of his bag. Severus blinked. He knew there was something odd about that creature. He knew it wasn't a toy, but wasn't sure. But he never pressed it since his nephew seemed to be in ease when it was in close contact with him. He could sense the bond between the two. It was very strong. Though he wasn't sure way his familiar was acting like a toy.

"Ken-chan?" The creature calls again as it crawls into Ken's lap. Ken cradles the larva creature in his arms. Severus was uneasy when he saw a flicker of uneasiness and fear in Ken's eyes. He frowned wondering what he was thinking.

"Your not going to take Minomon away from me too, are you?" Severus was shocked. Had one of the other teachers try to take Ken's familiar away from him?

"No. He is your familiar. Why would you think I would take him away form you?" Ken's face went from being relieved, to confused, to pained.

" _Familiar? What's a familiar Ken-chan?"_ The creature named Minomon asked. It probably a good thing he knows Japanese.

" _It's an animal of some sort that bonds to a person."_  Severus explains to Minomon.

" _I'm not a familiar. I'm a digimon."_ Severus gives his nephew a look. He has some explaining to do.

" _Minomon, you kind of are like a familiar. You're my partner and we have this special bond"_

" _Oh. In that case, I love being your familiar!"_ Severus rolls his eyes. These creatures sure are simple minded.

Ken looks at his uncle nervously. "To answer your question, uncle, some of my other teachers had threatened or tried to take Minomon away from me. They only stopped when they saw how attached I was to Minomon." Ken said with a frown. "I wanted to keep Minomon in my room, but he refuses."

" _You are not safe! Those things will come after you!"_

Ken sighed at his digimon. Harry Potter had been attacked by those things too. What were they again?

"Dementors," Severus answers dully. "Mind telling me what's going on?"

Ken sighs. "Have you ever seen strange monsters or seen something in the sky a few years back."

"Actually, I've did see something in the sky. But I just assumed it was magic."

"What you saw was the Digital World. During that time the first generation of Chosen Children was called to fight a powerful digimon that wanted to destroy both worlds."

"CHILDREN?" Ken nodded.

"I got Minomon when I was eight. Unlike adults, Children are innocent and pure. That's why we are chosen when we are young." Ken explains, as Severus looked uneasy. Severus may have just realized he had a dead half sister and nephew three months back, but he was beginning to become very protective of him.

"Okay. So why do the Dementors affect you then?"

"Well…" Ken looked at Minomon and he nodded. "When I was eight, I was sucked into the Digital World with a friend. We had to fight his evil Digimon. He was very powerful and almost destroyed both worlds. After we defeated him he sent these Dark Spores at my friend. I pushed him out of the way and got hit instead."

" _Ken-chan got very ill. I tended him for three weeks before he was strong enough to go home."_

"The Dark Spore is a force of evil. It corrupts the host in a way. The Dark Spore corrupted me and turned me into the Digimon Kaiser. I ended up doing horrible things." Ken wiped away a small tear and continued in a small voice. "I enslaved digimon and even killed them." Ken pulled Minomon closer to him. "A new team was chosen to stop me. They did and managed to save me from the spores influence. My friends and I learned later on that an evil digimon manipulated me to do these things so he can revive himself and take over both worlds."

" _But we still beat him! We were awesome!"_

Severus gently wiped away his nephew's tear. "Thank you. I understand a bit now. Tell me why does your digimon act like a stuff animal? Familiars are allowed in classes."

"Habit," Ken answered. "We have to be careful. The protectors of the Digital World are afraid that the government wants to find a way into the Digital World. We have to keep them secret. We are afraid that the government will take our digimon away from us and do experiments on them. Hoping to find a way into the Digital World."

Severus's eyes widen. "So that's why you keep them as toys."

"It's easier for them to pretend they are stuff animals. They are small and cute enough to pull it off." Minomon blushed at the mentioned of being called cute.

" _Ken-chan! I'm hungry!"_ Ken stares at his digimon in exasperation.

" _But you just ate!"_

" _But listening to you and that girl is so boring."_

" _You are a bottomless pit."_

" _Proud of it!"_

Severus laughs softly as he gets up. He waits for his nephew to get up as well. "Why don't we continue this discussion in my office. I believe your familiar will be satisfied with the treats I have in my offices."

" _Oh goodie! Food!"_

Ken laughs softly as he gets up and follows his uncle. Severus smiles at the two and briefly shifts his eyes sideways. He wonder what student had just over heard them.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore walks around his offices as he waits for the teachers that he summoned to enter his office. He was worried. The young wizard Ken Ichijouji was nervous about something. He noticed the poor boy was affected by the Dementors, much like Harry. He also noticed that he didn't seem to be happy here. He had seen him holding his digimon with him. He had a feeling he knew the purpose, however, it was the complaints he got from these professors was what bothered him.

He greets the three professors as they enter his office. Professor Mcgonagall smiles at him and returns his greeting. "Headmaster. I assume there is a reason for his late meeting."

"Yes, I wanted to clear some complaints that I have been getting about young Mr. Ichijouji."

"What's there to talk about?" One of the professors asked. "He brings this toy with him to my class everyday. I have told him more then once to not bring it to class for I do not allow toy in my class." Dumbledore frowned.

"Have you tried taking it away from him?"

"Of course. But he seems so attached to it and gets very agitated when I try. I was very close to giving him detention."

"What about the rest of you?"

"I had a similar situation." The male teacher spoke up. "I noticed he tends to hold it when we talk about the Dark History of Magic, or anything related to Darkness. I have told him to keep the toy in his bag."

"He has done the same in mine as well." Professor Mcgonagall looked slightly worried. "I did notice he is quite attached to it. But there is something odd about that toy. For a moment I thought it talked and moved, but when I turned around it was a stuff toy."

Dumbledore sighed in worry. No wonder the child looked miserable when he saw him. "Professors I fear you have all made a grave error in your assumption that his was a toy." They all blinked at him. "We allow familiars in the classroom. This 'toy' as you say is not a toy, but a Digimon."

"Digimon?"

"Oh my!" Professor Mcgonagall exclaimed. "I've heard of these creatures. They are from another world that parallel ours. My neighbors' daughter has one of these creatures as a partner."

"That is correct. Mr. Ichijouji is among those special children who saved this world from many Evil Digimon. These children are very attracted to their digimon since it's like these creature are the second half of their soul."

The professors' paled at the realization of their actions towards the child. They have been going after him for breaking the rule when he hadn't been doing anything wrong in the first place. He must hate them now.

"Why was he hiding that fact that he is real then? It's not like we can say no to have a familiar in class?" The male teacher asked.

"It's because they have to." Dumbledore smiles at the new voice.

"Harry, nice of you to join us."

"Sorry I didn't mean to eardrop."

"No it's fine. Please continue what you were going to say."

Harry looks at the other Professors as he spoke. "I'm not sure if I should be telling you this, but I over heard Ken talking to Professor Snapes. Ken told him that the guardians of that world are worried that the government is trying to get into theirs. They fear that if the government finds out about the Chosen and their digimon, they might take them away from them. They fear that they might do experiments on them just to get into the Digital World." Everyone was dead silent in shock. "Ken and his friends have their digimon act as toys when they leave in public. It's just a natural reaction for them. I guess you can say that they don't trust those who are not in their circle that know digimon."

"God! He must think I'm such an awful person!" The female teacher yelled. "I threatened him and tried to take his familiar away from him!"

"I feel terrible. He must not want to be in this school. He's only been here for a week." The male teacher sighed.

"What a mess?" Professor Mcgonagall sighs sadly as she takes a seat. "What do we do?"

"Try to get him to trust you." Dumbledore tells them. "I fear he's having second thoughts about the school. I've seen him looking so sad and nervous when he was going to class his morning."

They nodded. "Are there other children with digimon?" Professor Mcgonagall asked.

Dumbledore smiles knowingly. "Mr. Motomiya and Mr. Takaishi did come with him when he arrived and are part of his circle of friends."

"Hermione seems to be a close to him too." Harry mused.  _And Ron seems to have a crush on him._

* * *

Ken smiles for the first time in a while. He was telling his uncle one of his adventures in the Digital World, after his days as the Kaiser of course.

"So this vampire resurrected and was behind of all the problems you and your friends went through?"

"Pretty much." Ken says as he glances at his digimon. Minomon was currently eating some cookies and candy bars. "His spirit was in a Oikawa and made him to believe that if he did certain things he could get into the Digital World. Not anyone can get into the Digital World just like that though. You would need a digivice and a partner."

"The poor soul." Severus sarcastic and dull voice said. "Tell me have the other teachers tried to take Minomon from you?"

"Yeah," Ken sighed. "I have attachment issues. I've lost him before and freak out when he's not close to me. He's a part of me in a sense and I just don't like it when we are separated."

_"The same for me. When he went to school in Japan, I always felt very alone and antsy. All the partner digimon are like that. It is because we are connected to one another."_

Severus nodded in understand. Ken and Minomon have been through a lot together and it's understandable that they hate to be apart. However, if the other teachers try to take Minomon away from Ken he might think that they are working for the government or something. Any child with a digimon might feel that way. They fear that the government will try to get into the digimon world or harm them and their partners.

Severus glanced at the clock and noticed just how late it was. "It's way past curfew." He gets up from the chair that he was sitting in. "I'll walk you back to the Hufflepuff dorm."

Ken smiles at him and grabs his digimon, who was trying to scuff down the last of the food. Ken followed him as they walked down the halls and up and down some stairs to go to the Hufflepuff dorm. Severus watches from the stairs as Ken enters the code to get inside. Once it was open Ken looks back with a smile on his face and then walks in.

Severus gives a smile of his own. His parents may have been hiding that he had a half sister all those years ago. However, he was glad for that. He wished that he could have known his sister. He wondered what she was like. It was sad that she died giving birth to Ken. Ken was never given the chance to know his birth mother, but he was going to make sure that he gets to know his uncle.

* * *

Harry watches in silence as Ron writes in a small book. Harry had an idea of what it was about though. Ron had a crush on Snapes's nephew. He wasn't sure why, but call it fate. Harry wasn't going to complain that it was weird or anything. He's not homeopathic like his aunt and uncle, but it was still a bit odd. But then again Ron has every right to love someone special and if that person is a boy then he's going to be supportive.

"Do you think he will like me Harry?" Harry blinked at his best friend as he processed what Ron was asking.

"Maybe. Ken seems very nice. Shy and quiet maybe, but very nice." Ron nodded.

"I want to ask him out, but I'm worried that he might not like me. He spends so much time with Hermione in class and in the library. I'm just not sure what he thinks."

"Ron, Hermione is Ken's tutor."

"Tutor? I didn't think he needed help with anything. From what I hear he is a genius."

"Hermione tells me that he's not used to certain aspects in magic. He's very gifted in everything that doesn't involve Dark Magic. Hermione is tutoring him in it and also seems to be becoming a close friend."

Ron pondered what Harry told him. He really liked Ken. He may be the nephew of a snake, but he's different somehow. Ron can't explain it, but it feels as if they are made for each other. He would just have to talk to him tomorrow in class.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Seriously, Ken. Your uncle is crazy scary. I think I prefer BelialVamdemon or Miyako-chan."_

Ken rolled his eyes at his best friend. " _He's not that bad. He's very nice."_

" _To you maybe,"_ Takeru commented. " _He's seems kind of mean and distant. And clearly doesn't like Gryffindor students that much. You should hear him when others talk about Potter-san."_

" _My uncle never talked about him around me. He seems to preoccupied about looking after me and my well being, especially what happened yesterday."_ Ken looked at them curiously. " _What does he do?"_

" _He gets agitated mostly,"_ Daisuke said with a strug. " _I swear that guy hates him."_

" _You know this how?"_ Ken asked with a raised brow.

" _In his eyes of course!"_

" _Oh yes, because you're so perceptive in this sort of things."_ Daisuke glared at Takeru for the comment.

" _I'll get you for that,"_ Daisuke growled.

" _Anyway,"_ Ken interrupted, not wanting to deal with a fight this early in the morning. " _I told him about us and the Digital World."_

Takeru and Daisuke immediately stopped walking at the statement, while Ken kept walking. Ken stopped walking and looked back at them with a raised brow. " _Why in the DigiWorld did you tell him?"_ Takeru asked. " _You know the Holy Beasts told us to keep them secret."_

" _He found me yesterday after my tutoring session,"_ Ken told them in exasperation. " _I may have been a little distracted and ended up running into him."_

" _That's not like you,"_ Daisuke said worriedly. " _What was wrong?"_

Ken's lips pressed together into a thin line before answering. " _Minomon refuses to stay at the dorm or in my room."_

" _I don't blame him,"_  Takeru point out. " _You passed out when that ghost came to the train."_

Ken nodded, trying to forget that day. " _Well, the teachers keep going after me because of that."_ Ken fidgeted nervously at the surprise looks. " _They tried to take him away from me a couple of times and I almost got detention too."_

" _Are you serious?"_ Takeru asked, his voice taking a hint of anger.

Daisuke walked over and placed a hand on Ken's shoulder. " _Are you okay, Ken? I know how you feel about Minomon."_

" _Yeah,"_  Ken said weakly.

" _You're having second thoughts aren't you?"_ he pressed.

Ken sighed and nodded slowly. " _I...I don't regret coming here. I finally met my biological uncle. I connect with him you know. It's easy to talk to him. That's why I told him. He was worried about me and I couldn't lie to him."_ Ken smiled weakly. " _He wasn't all that happy about the teachers or the things that happened to us in the Digital World."_

Daisuke snorted. " _You don't say."_

Takeru laughed softly. " _But?"_ he asked. " _And don't give me that look. I know there's a but in there."_

" _Well,"_ Ken glanced at the ground as he tried to gather his thoughts. " _I don't feel safe here. I don't like being picked on by teachers of all things...So yeah, I'm having second thoughts about coming here."_

He didn't look up when both of his friends sighed. " _Well,"_ Daisuke spoke up. " _If that's how you feel then I'll go back with you."_

Ken's head shot up in shock. He stared at his best friend and saw that he was positive in his conviction. Takeru was next to him and he nodded in agreement. " _No,"_ Ken shook his head. His friends loved it here. They should leave just because he was thinking of going back home. " _You guys love it here. I don't want to ruin your chance because of me."_

" _Ken,"_ Takeru said softly. " _As much as I like this school. The bottom line is that you're our friend. It just wouldn't make sense to stay here if you are being picked on by the teachers."_

" _He's right,"_ Daisuke said with a smile. " _As cool as this school is, I'm not going to stand by while you are being picked on. You're not just my best friend, Ken, you're also my partner. I'm sticking to your side no matter what."_

" _Even if it means leaving?"_ Ken asked with a soft smile.

" _Even if it means leaving,"_ they both agreed. Ken smiled, feeling a little better, as they resumed their walking. He had such wonderful friends. They all walked in silence and only stopped when they reached Ken's class.

" _Thanks for walking me guys."_

" _No problem,"_ Takeru said with a smile.

" _See you at Defense Class,"_ Daisuke called back as he and Takeru walked to their classes. Ken watched them go until they were out of his sight. With a sigh Ken entered his Transfiguration Class, dreading it already. Hopefully Minomon will sleep through his class.

***

Ken glanced nervously as Professor Mcgonagall taught her lesson. There was only fifteen more minutes and then he can meet up with the others. Though he was a bit surprised with the looks he kept getting from the teacher. He honestly was too busy worrying to actually decipher what those looks were.

Ken took some notes as the teacher talked. Ken glanced at his bag every so often, just in case. Ken was thankful that Minomon stayed quiet, although the whispers from the other students were making him nervous. Why were Slytherins so mean?

Ken sighed in relief when Professor Mcgonagall finally ended class. Ken quickly closed his text book and began putting his stuff away. Ken managed to pack everything without a problem and was ready to leave when Professor Mcgonagall called him.

"Mr. Ichijouji, I would like a word with you."

Ken gulped as the rest of the class left, taking their whispering with them. When he was the only one left Ken walked up to her desk. What have he done now? Was he going to get detention? Was Minomon going to be taken away?

"You needed something, sensei?" Ken asked timidly. What did he do now?

Professor Mcgonagall looked at him with a sad expression on her face. She sighed and folded her hands on her desk.

"Mr. Ichijouji, I'm afraid I owe you an apology." Ken looked at her in surprise. He hadn't expected that. "I'm afraid me and a few of your other teachers have mistaken you familiar as a toy." She gave him an apologetic smile. "I am sorry for any distress this might have caused you."

" _Wow, I...I don't know what to say. I wasn't expecting this,"_ Ken mumbled in Japanese.

Professor Mcgonagall looked at him in confusion. "I'm sorry dear. I don't understand you."

Ken laughed nervously with a soft smile. "Sorry, I honestly wasn't expecting this."

Professor Mcgonagall nodded in understanding. "I know you weren't. You were expecting me to reprimand you again." Ken shifted nervously. "I know our actions have made you nervous around us. And I'm sorry for that. It was never my attention to make you feel this way."

"Thank you, sensei."

"I am truly sorry for any misgivings I may have caused." She smiled at him. "Please accept the return of all points I have taken away from you."

Ken smiled brightly at her. " _Thank you so much!"_

* * *

 

Ron mumbled under his breath as he walked to dinner. He couldn't believe he chickened out. Ken was right in the front of class. Why didn't he go and talk to him. He sighed at his luck.

Ron entered through the doors and took a seat next to Harry. "How it go?"

"I chickened out."

Harry pushed his glasses back. "Serious? I thought you sit behind him."

"I do," Ron said with a sigh. "I got to class late and he was keeping to himself."

Harry's brows shoot up in confusion. "But, we left together. How did you get to class late?"

Ron groaned. "I ran into some trouble."

"Do I even want to know?" Harry asked as he grabbed some food.

"Not really," Ron took some food as well. Ron fill up his plate and digged in. Ron ate more slowly than normal. His brothers noticed this and made jokes. He ignored them. He reached for his cup and drank. His eyes shifted to the other two Japanese kids, unfortunately they were talking Japanese, so he had no idea what they were talking about.

"Ken-kun! Over here!" Ron blinked as Daisuke called Ken when he enter the Great Hall. Ken smiled at them as he walked the the Gryffindor table and sat next to his friends. Ron paused in his eating as he watched the smile appear on Ken's face as he talked to his friends in their language. His eyes followed his moments as he gracefully took some food. The way his lips moved, the way he smiled, the way he laughed, the way his eyes sparkled in warm, it was memorizing.

"Ron," Harry's voice cut into his trance.

"Hmm?" Ron turn back to his best friend. An amused smile was on his face.

"Why don't you go and join them?"

"But Harry..."

Harry waved in a shooing motion. "Don't worry about me. Hermione will be here soon. Besides, here's your chance to talk to him."

Ron got up with a smile. "Thanks Harry. I'll see you later."

Ron walked over to to where the three Japanese students were sitting. The three of them looked up when he cleared his throat. "Hey, Weasley-san," Takeru greeted.

"Hey, Takeru, Daisuke, Ken," he greeted them. "Can I sit with you guys?"

"Sure," Ken replied as he moved his books. Ron sat next to him, noticing the curious glances he was getting.

"Weren't you just sitting with Potter-san?" Daisuke asked with food in his mouth.

"Daisuke-kun, manners!" Ken scolded with a frown. Daisuke swallowed and looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry, Ken-kun."

"I was, but I wanted to hang out with you guys," he replied with a shrug. "Is that alright?"

"It's fine," Takeru reassured.

"Hey, have you heard the rumors?" Daisuke asked as he ate more food.

"What rumor?"

"Some guy escaped this prison," Daisuke answered.

"Oh, you mean Black right?" They nodded. "Yeah, apparently he escaped Azkaban and might be after Harry."

Ron nodded the concern looks on their faces as they throw back ideas back and forth. The conversation was rather interesting. Ron was curious what a Digimon was though. Ron ate in silence and added whatever he could, when they were actually talking English of course. Ron wasn't to disturbed about this though. He was just happy to get to know Ken. Ken seemed genuinely concerned for his best friend's well being. Although when the mention of the Dementors popped up Ken shuddered. Ron suddenly remembered that Ken was affected by them too. This made him glance at him in concern.

"Do you think we should talk to your uncle?" Daisuke asked, thankfully in English.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Ken answered. "I can see him after my tutoring session with Hermione."

"I still don't understand why you need tutoring. You're passing the class fine," Takeru commented.

"Dark Arts...Darkness..." was all he said in reply.

Ron wasn't sure what the looks were for, but he didn't say anything. The rest of the conversation switched to more pleasant subjects, to which Ron happily joined in on. He had to say, he was glad Harry told him to join their little group. He found it quite enjoyable, especially with all the little info about his crush.


End file.
